muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Muv-Luv Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Unin page. Currently attempting to produce a workable timeline spanning available Muv Luv Universes for use in bringing new fans up to date / cutting short frodo threads. Any input would be appreciated. Unin (talk) 01:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The "Enhanced Humans" are referred to as Cybrids in Rebirth. Basically Silvio got his arms, legs and part of his face including one eye eaten by Soldier-class while trying to save civillians from a horde of BETA a UN black ops research lab released into a 'refugee camp' (read: specimen storage) to buy themselves time against Silvio and his partner. Being a black ops guy himself, and one of the EU's top 'Cleaners', Silvio was volunteered for prototyping new types of cybernetic limb replacements. He had the parts that were eaten replaced by high powered cybernetic prosthetics, including his eye and cranium, and a few other goodies thrown in. The image you linked on Superior-chan's talk page is the result of him seeing a 'certain someones' brain squished by the mechanised trooper. He identified deeply with said someone as he felt he was as trapped as she was, and felt it a gross injustice that she was being forced to live against her will much like himself. However Yuuko brings him out of his melancholy by telling him that the girl in the tank loved that world and wanted to protect it, even after being reduced to that. He sees the same passion in Yuuko too and that leads to a bout of even-more-superhuman-ness which puts him on even footing with the mech trooper and ends up with the cross counter in the image. Hope that helps/doesnt spoil too much oh super long message was by Shiranui-kun (talk) 16:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) derp. About Rebirth Although at first glance it is mostly tongue-in-cheek humour, Rebirth is indeed set within the Alternative timeline. The prologue takes place some time in the past as a sort of extended flashback introducing more of the darker side of the human race's fight against the BETA and for survival, while the actual 'episodes' it is split into take place in August 2001. The plot is more serious than it seems, however it is very easy to spoil the ending by giving even minor details so I'm not sure how to word it. If you want I can give you a synopsis via email or something else less spoilerish? I would recommend reading it for yourself (even if you have to machine translate it!) as it significantly fleshes out Misae as a character and gives another perspective on Yuuko and explains her fits of anger in Alternative if you match them up with certain things Cpt. Isumi tells Takeru about members of the Valkyries and something she says during her last conversation with him. Also Yoroi Sakon is downright hilarious and it is worth reading just for his lines. dammit I need to remember to hit that signature button more often! Shiranui-kun (talk) 18:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Consider it updated. I'm actually considering trying to TL at least TDA but the problem is I dunno how to go about obtaining the scripts and such. Shiranui-kun (talk) 20:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) obligatory forgotten sig. Sorry I haven't got back to you recently. That sounds like it would help for an initial draft of the script, however we'd need a way to open the script files themselves to take a look at how they are laid out. Luckily there aren't any choices in TDA00 so we don't have to worry about branches and such. Would also need to find a way to inject the translations into said scripts, plus then theres the menus etc. Shiranui-kun (talk) 21:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, this is brilliant for a comparison. I'll have a play with this :3 Might take me a while to get back to you depending on my sleep pattern at the moment (yay heavy duty painkillers) but I will get this done. Shiranui-kun (talk) 23:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I just tried translating the opening conversation in the control room, looks like its a no go insofar as getting english text into the game at present. I'm guessing because TDA has several individual script repositories for each chronicle, although that said it's the same for AF what with Shining Moment, TE chapter 1 and the Faraway Dawn demo all having seperate scripts so I'm not 100% sure. Maybe I just broke something. Highly likely.Shiranui-kun (talk) 18:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ignore what I said above, I now have english text ingame. Partially. It seems to pick and choose which lines to output, repeating some lines, printing No Matching Text for others and printing the rest just fine. Sigh. Also, the formatting of the dump file breaks itself after entering TL'd text up to a certain point...past that the entire file removes any formatting it had previously and then acts as if word wrap had been turned off. I'm guessing this is what causes it to ignore text given I am adding carriage returns to the file that weren't there originally. Response to Blog Feature I'll keep an eye on the blog comments, I can imagine they might get out of hand. Heparin (talk) 21:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Can't wait for forefront! They should upload the game here.F-23FTW (talk) 04:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Tables Do you know of any other way to "equalize" the space inbetween vertical columns when a table is used? Superior-chan (talk) 02:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) You can compare the way the table looks in 12/5 Incident and the original on Template:Battlebox. It was created by another wikia member; I thought it was an interesting feature in helping to keep a clear idea on combatants, dates, locations and end results without them being lost in the proceedings of the battle overall, so I added it in. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like the Infobox on Character/TSF pages; the Battlebox could not be edited in visual mode, so I went into Source mode to insert the required information. Most of it is working fine except on the section under "Known Belligerents"; the spaces between the two fighting parties are not equal. It's not so bad on 12/5, but on the other pages I've tested, one side usually ends up taking more than 3/4 of the allocated space. Superior-chan (talk) 15:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I never thought using an image would align them; I would have used it as an excuse to put in small images of the national flags right beside the names. That was a splendid idea; thanks. Superior-chan (talk) 00:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I drew up two example images; One is in wikipedia style, but for the 150x75 standard, the images might be a bit too large. Either way, it was just a query of curiosity on my part. Muv-Luv has way too little settings-related images (it must be tiring for them to have to draw new art for all the Cross-Operation books, despite the good quality of said pictures), and I can't really foresee this being a new feature; personally, I think it's too much trouble to be worth it. Superior-chan (talk) 04:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Christopher's unknown device I think we could create a short article about it (at Christopher's unknown device?), combining existing speculation into one place. Would you like to do it? Piotrus (talk) 02:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :"I don't really see the wiki as a place for speculation." There's a lot of fan based, unreferenced speculation everywhere on this wikia, I am surprised to hear that from you. The entire article on shipping seems very much like fan based speculation, for example. Piotrus (talk) 01:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I've created an article on Christopher's unknown device. I hope you'll agree with me that it is not speculation. There are facts we can describe in the article (device exits). Speculation as what it can be can be kept to the comments. --Piotrus (talk) 05:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Still alive? Hey Unin, you still around? I miss your contributions to the Muv-Luv physics, and especially your fan works. Have you been following the Kickstarter news? TheRealG3rMan (talk) 06:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes, still alive. swamped with the joys of parenthood, but still alive. I continue to work on the fanVN, though I suspect the author may have abandoned the fanfic it's based on. I've gone back and re-written chapter 1 three seperate times, but I still feel it needs work to justify the whole thing. I should probably put out a tech demo for the tsf controls. I've worked our the math for converting yaw, pitch, roll, and thrust into xyz vectors, but for now its just arrow keys to pitch and role, square brackets for thrust changes, with yaw and altitude manually adjusted with WASD (rather than making altitude a function of pitch and air speed, or yaw a function of roll and pitch anles. Muv Luv physics has kind taken a backseat to flight sim physics, but I hope to do more FrodoTips in the future (I have an outline for macross tech v. BETA that's been sitting around for more than a year waiting to be fleshed out.) VERY INTRIGUED by the kickstarter news. still not 100% certain its not an elaborate troll, but if it's legit, I'll support it as best I can.Unin (talk) 20:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ML Fan Visual Encyclopedia idea... Hey, Unin. I had an idea that I wanted to run by you since it's in part thanks to you I came up with it in the first place. Basically, I wanted to take and use Ren'py along with assets from Muv-Luv to create a fan-made, interactive Visual Encyclopedia of Muv Luv, probably dispersed in manageable volumes. Obviously non-profit, fan-work with all credit to Age and Ixtl with the express goal made to entertain and educate the player/reader about Muv-Luv content. Basically, taking a wiki article from here and making it a more fun, cinematic experience. My thesis for University was the use of a Visual Novel as an educational tool where I created one in Ren'py built to accompany a textbook and provide an enhanced visual and audio experience to better cement the information for the player/reader and present the subject information in a more engaging method than simply reading. Despite being a fan of Muv-Luv, I never really considered using the platform of a visual novel as a method to get involved and add to the community. My only contributions apart from my work on the wiki is fanfiction, but that's just text. You took it to the next level by creating a visual novel based off of another fan's creation, which was my original inspiration for the Visual Encyclopedia. In my opinion, taking a completely text-based work of fiction and turning into a visual novel is the next step, an evolution of the content for the better. I'd like to do the same, both for fun and so that I can learn the engine for future, original projects. I've been cataloging a lot of the content I have into folders and I have a very broad idea about how to present the content (1st vs 3rd person PoV, images, characters, Music and FX etc) and I'd like to start working on a prototype Volume 00 of sorts. You think it's doable and/or worth doing? TheRealG3rMan (talk) 12:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) 22:42, December 10, 2017 (UTC) UpdateJohnFan117 (talk) 23:27, December 11, 2017 (UTC) JohnFan117 (talk) 02:48, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello there Unin. it's been a while. We're wondering if the project is on hiatus...